hogwarts_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Veranun Wizard Academy
Luna Veranun wizard Academy is a witch school for the young witch. The school was founded by the Hyland family. History Founder The school was founded in 1700 by Brian Hyland, in Scotland, Britain. In the 1691s, a diplomat Brian Hyland and his wife Grina moved to Hillands, the western region. Brian Hyland's wife is pregnant for 7 months in the summer of 1691. The wife Grina gives birth to the cute daughter, named Luna and Veranun Hyland. At the beginning of 1699, Luna and Veranun strolled together at home, the two children did not know the war. something black and their parents ran to protect them, the dark witch's wand was too strong, the demon lord wickedly waved a spell at their parents and they took out their wand and tried to protect their father. Their mother is in their own lives, and so they die in the hands of the evil lord. Their parents are too sad to lose two strong daughters. In 1700, Brian and Grina founded the young witch school called the Luna Veranun Wizard Academy to honor their twin daughters. They founded to teach young children from 7 years old to 10 years old but strong kids like their two daughters. in 1701 Grina was pregnant with another child, in the autumn of 1702 Grina gave birth to a son named Lunun Hyland. Admissions Parents who want their children to enter the school, enroll by registration, at the age of 7 the young students can enter, they are picked up by train. subjects History of Magic Magic History is reserved for 4th grade to teach the origin and foundation of magic, finding students to learn about the theoretical basis of using magic as well as important events in witch history. Professor of this class is one,Anna Grag. Magic Linguistics Magic Linguistics reserved for 5th class is the study of languages and writing systems used in magic, such as ancient runes and alphabets used by ancestral witches. The professor of this class is Reguss Awans. Fundamentals of Magic This subject reserved 4th class and 5th class is applied to teaching about the preparation of potions, from how and what ingredients to use until the fundamental mechanisms for their preparation. The professor of this class is Durk Hill. Magic Astrology Magic Astrolody is dedicated 3th class,4th class and 5th class to teach the divination of fortune through the observation of the stars. The professor of this class is Wethius Grag. Magic Law This class applies to imparting the instituzionalized laws and norms that every witch must obey, mainly with respect to the prohibited uses of magic. The professor of this class is also Bloom Dresson. Basic White Magic Basic White Magic is the subject dedicated to teaching the basic use of white magic for different purposes, such as repairing objects. The professor of this class is also Response Jackson. Culinary Magic Is a subject dediced to taught the use of magic for culinary purposes. The professor of this class is also Anthony Badcock. Modern Magic A newly added subject dedicated to teaching the "future" of magic, mainly regarding the use of Magitronics, which combines of magic and technology. Students make use of digital devices such as tablets, which were originally prohibited in the academy. The class is taught by Ley Croix. Category:School wizard